La Verdad duele, las Mentiras matan
by ShoLovegood
Summary: Creada por RocioLovegood y Sho Felton... solo lean! capitulo 4 arriba 100 Draco y Hermione.
1. la verdad? duele

Hola a todas! Bueno este es un fanfic creado por Rocio-Lovegood y Sho Felton. La verdad es que nos hemos esmerado demasiado en él y esperamos que les guste…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chap 1: " la verdad? Duele"

_- Ya te puedes ir- _le decía un muchacho de ojos grises a una sorprendida joven de ojos miel. _–ya he acabado de hablar ¿o no oíste lo qué dije¿Te lo tengo que repetir?- _le dijo al no ver respuesta de su parte.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su voz rompiera el silencio de la habitación, cumpliendo con la predicción de Draco: se lo estaba creyendo todo.

_-No es cierto…- _susurró ella con la voz quebrada y sin mirarlo.

Entonces él esbozó una cruel sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, seguido por la mirada de la joven.

_-Tendrás que aceptarlo ¿sabes?- _decía el vagamente.

_-¿Él qué?- _se atrevió a preguntar ella, temiendo la respuesta que recibiría, la cual por cierto sabía, no por algo se jactaba de tener una buena memoria, pero lo quería escuchar salir una vez más de sus labios, para comprobar que todo había sido una mentira, una espantosa broma de serpientes.

Ahora él la miraba a los ojos tratando de hacerla rendirse, que apartara la mirada, pero aunque trataba de poner la peor cara del mundo, no podía, simplemente, ella era la única persona que tenía el poder de romper su barrera, así que se decidió por usar palabras en vez de miradas para lastimarla porque si seguían así él podría retractarse e incluso llegaría a pedirle disculpas y eso era algo que NO podía pasar.

_-El que todo fue un juego, el que te lo creíste todo, el que caíste en mi juego- _iba diciendo esto saboreando cada palabra y disfrutaba ver como su cara se descomponía con cada frase, después de todo seguía siendo un Malfoy –_el que nunca te ame, el que fuiste una más… - _

Al oír las últimas palabras Hermione había cerrado los ojos, las palabras lentamente habían llegado hasta su corazón, y dolía. Dolía saber que todo había sido parte de un juego cruel en el que había caído tontamente y lo más importante, que nunca había sido correspondida, que nunca la había amado, y, que como el le había dicho había sido una más.

_- ¿duele cierto?- _su fría voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que abriera los ojos para enfrentarse a su profunda mirada gris. –Esto no puede terminar así- pensó ella.

_-No, no duele, porque no es verdad- _dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido pero lo disimuló rápidamente dándole la espalda.

_-¿En serio lo crees?- _le preguntó un Draco Malfoy muy seguro haciendo contacto visual con ella de nuevo.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, por un momento creyó ver un flaqueo en su mirada pero se equivocó y la razón por la que había sacado fuerzas para hablar había sido que aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que Draco le estuviera mintiendo y en caso de que así fuera, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

_-Sí, lo creo- _contestó mirándolo desafiante.

_-¿segura?-_ le preguntó burlón.

_-Si es verdad lo que dices entonces demuéstralo-_ dijo Hermione acercándose cada vez más a él.

Draco se puso nervioso repentinamente, al ver como ella se acercaba a él tan segura de si misma y no disminuyó al sentir como era delicadamente tomado por el cuello para después ver como Hermione se dirigía peligrosamente a su rostro. Al sentir Draco el roce de sus labios instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el anhelado beso, beso que nunca llegó.

En cambio, escuchó la voz de Hermione en su oído. _–Por el amor de una rosa el jardinero es sirviente de mil espinas-_

FLASH BACK

_No lo sé Draco, es peligroso…-_

_-¿No me amas?- _preguntó asustado.

_- ¡Sí!- _exclamó _– claro que sí, pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué?-_

_-son muchos obstáculos Draco- _dijo viéndolo a los ojos –_no somos tan fuertes-_

Draco sonrió, se dirigió al rosal y corto una hermosa rosa blanca, se volvió hacia Hermione que lo miraba curiosa, entre lazó sus manos con las de ella, dejando en medio la rosa.

_-Por el amor de una rosa el jardinero es sirviente de mil espinas- _susurró el rubio.

Hermione sonrió y miró la rosa, apretando más su mano a la de él, en un intento por sentirlo más cerca.

_-No te preocupes, estamos juntos…- _dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de ella.

_-Lo sé- _contestó con los ojos cerrados.

_-Recuerda que te amo-_

Ella sonrió y levantó la vista

_-Yo también te amo- _contestó segura, para después sentir los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a jugar con cu cabello, mientras el ponía sus manos en su cintura…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

No abrió los ojos, sentía su corazón palpitando rápidamente. Claro que recordaba esa frase, él mismo la había dicho, para ella, porque la amaba. ¡Maldición¿Por qué tenía que dejarla¿Por qué si habían hecho tanto por estar juntos? Ah sí, por que su padre le había arruinado la vida, comprometiéndolo con Vanessa Mason, familia rica y sangre-pura que llenaba los requisitos de la familia Malfoy.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la pausada respiración de Hermione en su cuello, aún cerca de su oído, tantos recuerdos, paseos, abrazos, besos, peleas, reconciliaciones… No, no se rendiría, lucharía por su amor, como se lo había prometido al pronunciar esa frase.

Temblaba, esperando. Estaba nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado. Lo sentía demasiado cerca. Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Ya había pasado una eternidad y él no contestaba. Cerró los ojos.

_-Miedosa-pensó_

Entonces volteó su rostro hacia su cuello y soltó el aire que llevaba contenido desde hacía ya dos minutos. Lo sintió temblar ¿tanto efecto habían tenido las palabras en él? O era solo un juego. Sí, eso era. Guardaba silencio esperando que explotara de los nervios, y lo estaba consiguiendo, iba a gritar.

_-¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso Hermione? sólo conseguiste clavar más profundo-pensó._

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado cuando dos manos la tomaban por sus mejillas y movían su rostro. Al sentir el vértigo del movimiento después de tanta espera sintió como su corazón aceleraba sus palpitaciones y cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor.

_-¡Que cobarde eres Hermione¡Eres una Gryffindor!- _claro, se dijo dándose fuerzas a si misma, abrió los ojos, y se perdió en los ojos grises que la miraban con calidez y amor.

Sentía el calor emanando de su rostro en sus manos, aun no abría los ojos, sonrió para si mismo, tendría miedo, sabía que también que estaba nerviosa, la sentía temblar en sus manos.

Entonces abrió los ojos, esos ojos miel que tanto amaba, en los que leía una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

Acarició su rostro con los pulgares sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de grabarlo todo en su memoria. Entonces sintió las manos de Hermione sobre las suyas, que seguían sobre sus mejillas, la miró a los ojos.

_-Te amo- _le dijo el rubio, después de todo tenía derecho a saberlo, debía saberlo.

La castaña sonrió radiante y se arrojó a su cuello. _–Yo también te amo- _susurró. Sintiéndola temblar de la emoción en sus brazos.

Ya lo había escuchado, ella también lo amaba, necesitaba oírlo… antes de lastimarla…

Felicidad fue lo que la embargó al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de su boca: Te amo.

_¡Lo sabía! Le había mentido pero ¿por qué? Bah! –_Pensó_ – eso que importa- _Saltó a sus brazos , no lo pudo evitar.

_-Yo también te amo- _susurró a su oído.

Al instante lo soltó y al verlo no lo reconocía, ya no era el Draco cariñoso y amable del que se había enamorado, sino el Draco frío y arrogante que conoció en primer año.

Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendiéndolo todo.

¡Verdaderamente había estado jugando con ella¡Fingiendo, como lo acababa de hacer hacía unos momentos! Los besos, las caricias…todo. Retrocedió hasta la pared como si él le hubiera dado un golpe, porque así se sentía moralmente.

Entonces se recargó en la pared con las palmas abiertas y se agachó tomando aire, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

_-No…- _murmuró débilmente

Draco la miraba desde su puesto, aparentemente viéndose muy seguro de lo que había hecho, por dentro devastado. ¿Qué clase de persona podía aguantar eso? El ver sufrir a la persona amada y quedarse quieto, viéndola llorar sin consolarla, viéndola sufrir sin abrazarla. Todavía se podía arrepentir, pero No, era por su bien.

Había repasado esa escena miles de veces en su cabeza pero nunca imaginó que el dolor, el vacío y el remordimiento fueran tan grandes. Sí, el sabía que ese momento sería muy doloroso, por eso nunca mostró sus sentimientos, por eso su mayor miedo era el amor, por eso se ponía la máscara todos los días. Hasta que llegó ella y lo cambió todo. Rompió su máscara y después ya no hubo remedio, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente del otro.

Por eso lo hacía, por eso la lastimaba, porque la amaba, y, desgraciadamente, ella a él también. No se quejaba ni se arrepentía de lo que había pasado estos últimos meses pero tenía que acabar, y lo que debía hacer era lastimarla, para que al hacerle creer que todo había sido un juego, lo odiara, y quisiera olvidarlo. Que le odiara en vez de amarle. _–Que ironía no, estar atado a lo que no deseo y dejar lo que tanto amo- _pensó por última vez antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo.

¿Por qué¿Por qué le hacía eso¿De verdad disfrutaba viéndola así¿De verdad era capaz de gastar unos meses de su vida solo para hacerla sufrir¿La odiaba tanto?

De pronto un golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos, Draco acababa de salir dando un portazo.

Se había ido…sólo así, sin decirle nada…

Así terminaba todo, su relación de varios meses; sin un beso de despedida, sin un abrazo, sin un adiós, sólo así, con un portazo. Todo su amor, su esfuerzo, su llanto, su orgullo tragado…nada había valido la pena.

Terminaba con una joven deslizándose hasta el suelo, dejando salir sus lágrimas, su frustración y coraje.

Terminaba con un joven descargando su furia e impotencia con la pared de su cuarto, hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron cubiertos de pequeñas heridas que comenzaban a sangrar lentamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenemos escritos 10 capítulos o + por favor dejen REVIEWS!


	2. Primero está el orgullo

Bueno primero k nada les damos las gracias por los reviews k nos mandaron animándonos, no tienen ni idea d lo k nos sirvió, como ya les habíamos dicho tenemos muchisisisisimos capítulos ya escritos… si no los subimos es por falta d tiempo: la graduación, los exámenes finales, proyectos…. Y mil cosas más

Bno GRACIAS d nvo, y sin mas el cap 2…

"_pensamientos"_

normal-

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter II: "Guardar lo que siento…"**

Le escocían los ojos, le ardían las mejillas, le oprimía el pecho y le dolía el corazón… los recuerdos daban vueltas en su cabeza y las palabras seguían frescas en su mente.

_¿Duele cierto?_

Sí, si duele, y mucho-

_No, no duele_

Mentirosa-

_¿Enserio lo crees?_

Fui una tonta al creerlo-

_Sí, lo creo_

Que me amabas-

_¿Segura?_

No sin ti-

_Si no lo es demuéstralo_

El inicio del fin-

_Por el amor de una rosa…_

La promesa rota-

_Te amo_

Maldito hipócrita-

_Yo también te amo_

Pobre ilusa-

_¿Ves lo fácil que es engañarte?_

Cruda realidad-

_No…_

Fuera vendas…-

_El portazo_

El adiós-

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se mordía el labio.

Me quedaré aquí, encerrada, no puedo verlo, no aún…- pensaba.

Rodó sobre si misma hasta quedar de frente a la ventana, los doseles estaban abiertos, por lo que podía ver los pálidos rayos que comenzaban a aclarar en el cielo.

Pero si me quedo aquí, él gana… sabrá que me encuentro aquí, sin levantarme, ojerosa, sin fuerzas, como una vieja amargada que se deja morir, entregada a lo que tenga que venir… ¡NO! ¿Y dónde queda mi dignidad, mi orgullo? ¿En la basura acaso? Se daría cuenta de que en verdad me lastimó lo que dijo, No… no pienso flaquear ante él, ni ante nadie.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó el despertador, apagándolo; tenía tiempo suficiente para bañarse y salir a dar un paseo para despejarse.

Entró al baño y entones se vio a si misma reflejada en el espejo. Parecía haber envejecido 10 años: los efectos del dolor y la decepción. Sus ojos se veían nublados, apagados, opacados por las grandes ojeras que había debajo, su cabello ya no caía hacia sus hombros, parecía haberse revelado y encogido sobre si mismo, creando nudos y marañas. Su cuerpo aun temblaba, presa de las convulsiones del llanto que no había cesado en toda la noche.

Se dirigió a la tina, harta de su imagen, de verse así, tan demacrada y decaída y todo por un estúpido hombre…al que a pesar de todo seguía queriendo.

Abrió la llave del agua y se sumergió, el agua estaba fría, no había esperado a que se calentara, pero el frío del exterior no se comparaba con el frío que sentía en su interior.

Como deseaba quedarse ahí, en el agua, sin preocupaciones, sin recuerdos; solamente quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Pero, nada dura para siempre…

¿Herm?- se escuchó la voz de Lavender desde afuera acompañada de pequeños golpes en la puerta -¿estas ahí?-

Suspiró con un dejo de molestia abriendo los ojos, y levantándose tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Si Lav, ya voy-

Salió de la tina descalza, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Lavender, que parecía estar todavía durmiendo, pero aún así logró notar la cara sombría que traía Hermione.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó

Pasa- dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar e ignorando su pregunta – ya acabé-

Lavender sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de cerrar la puerta con indignación.

Rodó los ojos, que mas daba, se cambió silenciosamente y se dirigió al tocador. De nuevo al espejo.

Sonrió un poco, al menos ya había aparecido algo de color en sus mejillas.

Se sentó frente al espejo y miró las botellas, brochas, y cajas frente a ella. Comenzó a maquillarse como lo había hecho el día anterior, y el día anterior al anterior…

Después de todo, es un día normal-pensó suspirando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien hubiera tenido el valor de dirigirse a Draco Malfoy esa mañana, aparte de sobrevivir para contarla, no sería llamado ni valiente ni admirable, sino tonto.

Todo buen slytherin tenía bien claras las consecuencias de desatar la furia de su compañero, aun cuando una sola persona había sufrido las consecuencias de esta furioso, todos le temían. Esa persona era Blaise Zabini; había sido capaz de recuperar el habla y el valor de estar a menos de dos metros de Malfoy después de 5 meses.

Era obvio que el joven Slytherin estaba más que furioso, sus nudillos estaban más pálidos de lo normal, indicando que no dudaría en descargar un golpe a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente; Su cara mostraba indiferencia, su cuerpo tensión.

Y lo peor de todo: nadie sabía porque. Nadie sabía la razón de su furia, pero estaban seguros de que no querrían saber.

Tres de la mañana- murmuró un joven de ojos grises suspirando.

Volvió ola vista de nuevo al techo, tan interesante…

Tres y media…- soltó. Le seguían doliendo los nudillos, aun estaban pálidos.

Tal vez si no los aprieto tanto- pensó.

Pero no había forma de descargar su furia, victima: la pared.

Cuatro de la mañana…

¿La vería al día siguiente? ¿Asistiría a clases o se encerraría en su cuarto? No… era muy orgullosa – sonrió- Seguro que la vería por la mañana, con la cabeza en alto…

Cuatro cuarenta…

Pero aun así la lastimé…su cara… leí tantos sentimientos, y todos por la misma causa; dolor, decepción, tristeza, coraje, pena, lamento, desgracia…

Cinco y media…

Desgraciadamente se parece mucho a mí, sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos; aunque su corazón se esté cayendo en pedazos, ella actuará normal, como si no le importara, pero… eso hará que se haga más daño a si misma… y todo –suspiró- por mi culpa.

Cinco cincuenta…

¿Pero ese es el propósito no? Que me odie y me olvide…

Seis de la mañana…

Hora de actuar. Hora de ponerme la máscara de nuevo. ¿Hora de lastimarla?

Se levantó y se dirigió directamente al baño, e inmediatamente se metió a la regadera.

El agua fría lo despertó completamente; trayendo imágenes y recuerdos de golpe.

_¿Duele cierto?_

¿No era obvio?-

_No, no duele_

El orgullo…-

_¿Enserio lo crees?_

No me hagas flaquear-

_Si, lo creo_

No te rendiste-

_¿Segura?_

Y al hacerte más fuerte, y al tener tú esperanza…-

_Si no lo es demuéstralo_

Me hiciste débil a mí-

_Por el amor de una rosa…_

Falte a mi promesa-

_Te amo_

Sólo quería hacértelo saber…

_Yo también te amo_

… antes de lastimarte-

_¿Ves lo fácil que es engañarte?_

Lo siento-

_No..._

El verte sufrir…

_El portazo_

… fue demasiado para mí-

Puso sus manos sobre la pared, con las manos en el mosaico frío, el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, y en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en su cara: radiante de felicidad con tan solo un TE AMO, para después irradiar temor, decepción, dolor; le había roto el corazón. Había hecho que ese hermoso rostro radiante se apagara. Eso NUNCA se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

La furia renació en él, apretó los puños y golpeó la pared.

y para colmo Vanessa ya sabe que desde hoy puede comenzar a divulgarlo, "la prometida de Draco Malfoy"… debí haber esperado unos días más, debí al menos comentarle algo…- pensaba.

¡Maldición!- murmuró golpeando ligeramente el mosaico-

Auch- levantó su mano –genial- masculló al notar que la herida sangraba de nuevo. Pero esa sangre no era ni la décima parte de la sangre que había derramado el corazón de Hermione. Dios, ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? El sabía que el momento estaba cerca, si tan solo hubiera aprovechado cada minuto a su lado… de cualquier manera, esos momentos serían guardados en lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón. Fueron los momentos más felices de su vida, por primera vez, había sido él. Aunque en esos momentos necesitaba sacar de su mente esos momentos, por mas importantes que hubieran sido.

Salió de la regadera envuelto en una toalla, y se encontró con Blaise en la habitación.

¿Qué hay Draco?- preguntó alegre.

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada fría y seca, Draco tomó su ropa y desapareció ras la puerta del baño.

Blaise solo suspiro quejumbrosamente – Será un largo día- predijo mientras bajaba a alertar a los demás del humor de su compañero.

Draco simplemente ignoró a Blaise pasando de largo.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido y listo sonrió de lado frente al espejo. Había recuperado su aspecto habitual: sonrisa burlona, ojos fríos, nariz y frente en alto.

Bajó al Gran Comedor seguido de algunos Slytherins que, ya advertidos por Blaise no le dirigían la palabra.

Se sentaron en la mesa dejando que Draco tomará su lugar de siempre.

Entonces por la puerta entró una joven. Draco levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella, la cual no quitaba la vista del frente.

Siempre con la cabeza en alto- murmuró Draco entre dientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respira- se decía una joven castaña fuera del Gran Comedor –Sólo tienes que entrar con la cabeza en alto como si fuera cualquier otro día…- se repetía tratando de convencerse -… pero no lo es- dijo. -¿Y donde se supone que me voy a sentar? ¿Enfrente de él como siempre?- se preguntó. –No, si lo hago tal vez no sea capaz de contenerme, por más fuerte que sea, tal vez alguien interprete mis miradas. Tal vez alguien escuche como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran al pensar en él, tal vez alguien vea los recuerdos que pasan por mi cabeza y note como mi sonrojo cubre mis mejillas… no.

Respiró hondamente, acomodó su cabello y caminó.

Con la cara en alto sin voltear a ver a nadie, caminó directo a su mesa.

Buenos días Herm- dijo Ron-

Te apartamos tu lugar de siempre- dijo Harry

Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa fingida la castaña.

No tenía alternativa, tendría que sentarse frente a él como todos los días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, vaya, en su lugar de siempre- pensó el rubio.

Por Merlín, el tan solo hecho de verla hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Pero se lo había propuesto: tenía que olvidarla.

La miraba fijamente, trataba de captar su mirada, pero ella le rehuía. –Por Merlín Draco, ¿Qué esperabas, que te mirara con cara de niña enamorada como todos los días?- pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él la miraba fijamente, ella rehuía su mirada. No podía aguantarlo. Miraba fijamente su comida, era tan interesante…

¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya se enteraron?- la chillona voz de Parvati la sacó de su ensimismato.

¿De que?- preguntó "interesada" Hermione con una fingida sonrisa.

¡Oh, Herm! Tú nunca te enteras de nada – terció Lavender. Bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

¡Ya hablen!-dijo impacientemente Dean, quien se encontraba frente a Parvati.

Pues….-comenzó Lavender-… Draco Malfoy está comprometido con Vanessa Mason- soltó.

Se le tensó el rostro y apretó la quijada. La palabra prometida sonaba en su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bno chicas aki terminamos con este capitulo, esperamos les haya gustado. REVIEWS:D

Atte: Rocio Lovegood y Sho Felton(Flor y Ale)


	3. Promesas rotas

Hello chicas, bueno, lo único que queremos agradecerles son sus REVIEWS, bueno, la verdad es que no nos esperabamos que les agradara tanto, no saben lo felices que estamos :D…

Bueno, sin mas, aki esta el tercer capítulo…

Cap3: "Decisión…"

Se le tensó el rostro y apretó la quijada, la palabra "prometida" sonaba en su cabeza.

Levantó l avista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Ella le mantuvo la mirada indiferente, buscando la verdad en sus ojos y él no la aparto hasta que la llegada de alguien captó su atención.

Una chica que se sentó junto a él, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó… y él, le correspondió.

Hermione movió la cabeza para dejar de ver el "espectáculo" y puso su mano sobre su rostro.

-No llores se dijo- a sí misma al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse - ¡No llores!-

Respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos grises que la quebrantaba, pero ya no más.

Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante por unos minutos, para después voltearle la cara, levantarse de la mesa y salir de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No la podía dejar de mirar, simplemente era un hábito, y ella no quitaba la vista de su comida, sonrió. Entonces llegó Patil a la mesa de Gryffindor. Inhaló, preparándose para lo que venía, sabía lo que le diría a Hermione. Patil era la portadora de los chismes en Hogwarts y el último era su compromiso con Alexa.

Quería ver su reacción… ¿le dolería¡Claro que sí idiota¡Si apenas ayer era TÚ novia y hoy, le sacas una prometida de la manga!

Entonces su rostro se tensó y levantó la mirada. Draco no cambió su expresión.

No puedo leer nada en sus ojos. Pasó demasiado tiempo junto a mí. ¿Dolor? No... ¿Sorpresa? Tampoco… ¿Coraje? No lo sé. Es decir, sé que siente todo eso, la conozco, pero su rostro no me dice nada.

-Draco- dijo una voz.

Giró su cabeza para mirarla, aunque sabía de sobra quién era.

-Vanessa- dijo antes de recibir un beso por parte de ella. Puso la mano sobre su cintura mientras correspondía el beso, no lo podía rechazar, si lo hacia lo mas seguro era que recibiría un vociferador de parte de su padre al día siguiente.

Sentía aun la mirada de Hermione sobre él cuando Alexa puso una mano sobre su nuca, y cuando se separaron y volteó hacia la mesa de los leones su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

Hermione sólo lo miro con odio, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

La siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por las puertas.

¡Cínico¡Bastardo¡Idiota!

Pateó la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio y abrió los cajones. Los sacó uno por uno lanzándolos contra la pared.

¡Hipócrita¡Canalla¡Imbécil!

La castaña seguía gritando, arrancando los doseles y pataleando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Al fin agotada, se dejó caer en el rincón de la habitación y rompió a llorar… sentía tanta impotencia que ya no sabía como desahogarse, o más bien no quedaba nada mas con que desquitarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada, llorando. Como extrañaba entonces los brazos de Draco, al menos se sentía segura en sus brazos.

Los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo, se abrazó mas a si misma al recordarlo.

Debía odiarlo, lo sabía; pero era simplemente imposible, seguía amándolo. Debía olvidarlo… ¿Cómo si lo veía todos los días?

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con su cuarto, bueno, o lo que quedaba de él. Cajones, plumas, pergaminos y bolsas en el suelo, tinta y maquillaje derramados…

Suspiró profundamente y al intentar apoyarse sobre el suelo para levantarse se escuchó el sonido del papel desgarrarse.

-Justo lo que me faltaba- murmuró con desgana.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo extendió. No entendía nada, necesitaba la otra mitad. Encontró la otra mitad bajo un cajón.

-Reparo- susurró, apuntando con su varita ambos papeles, que se unieron al instante.

Lo tomó y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos:

_20 de noviembre_

_Estimada Srta. Granger:_

_Es un honor para nosotros el informarle que debido a su alto nivel académico, tiene usted reservada una plaza en el colegio Dumstrang, cuya localización no revelaremos por cuestiones de seguridad._

_Nos permitimos recordarle que el colegio se especializa en Artes Oscuras y que, junto con Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, es uno de los mejores colegios de Europa._

_La razón por la que esta carta le ha sido enviada es que consideramos la posibilidad de que usted desee progresar en este campo (Artes Oscuras) y algún otro de los que el colegio ofrece como son:_

_Pociones avanzadas._

_Transformaciones._

_Encantamientos._

_Nos despedimos de usted esperando esta proposición sea de su agrado._

_Atentamente_

_**Marcus Voska**_

_Director del colegio Dumstrang._

A 20 de noviembre…

- Hace ya dos meses – murmuró la joven.

Recordaba esa carta, la había recibido cuando estaba con… Draco.

FLASH BACK

Hermione se mordió el labio al terminar de leer la carta.

Draco la tenía abrazada por la cintura y su barbilla reposada en su hombro, por lo que había leído el contenido de la carta junto con ella.

Esperó unos segundos a que ella le dijera algo, pero, al no ver respuesta, habló.

-¿Irás?- preguntó curioso, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Si no tuviera un motivo para quedarme si me iría…-comenzó a decir Hermione; se dio la media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el rubio, lo besó. -… Pero sí lo tengo, tú- y después de estás palabras Draco la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la beso.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- contestó sonriendo- además, tú tampoco te hubieras ido ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Estarás conmigo siempre?- preguntó ella mirándolo con dulzura.

-Siempre- contestó Draco y la volvió a besar.

FIN FLASH BACK

Dos promesas rotas en un día… yo hice una también…

Hermione miró el papel de nuevo.

El rompió dos promesas ¿porqué yo no?

Porque me rebajaría a su nivel…

-Honestamente, ya nada me importa- murmuró para si misma.

Con los ojos aun húmedos se levantó, tomó pluma, tintero y pergamino.

Al acabar de comer, Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones con Vanessa y algunos Slytherins detrás.

Su rostro mostraba seriedad e indiferencia, pero si alguien hubiera sido capaz de ver en su interior sabría que estaba destrozado, podría ver el remolino de emociones que le llenaban:

_**Decepción**_

_De mi mismo._

_**Dolor**_

_Por ella…_

_**Lástima**_

_De mi mismo, por cobarde…_

La bese enfrente de ella… era la primer a prueba.

-Día uno…- murmuró sentándose en la banca junto a Vanessa, la cual no se le había despegado en todo el camino.

Entonces entro el maestro, frunció el ceño.

Ella aún no llegaba.

Miró hacia atrás, no se encontraba.

Tal vez en Encantamientos…

Pero no la vio en esa clase, ni en la que seguía a esa, ella simplemente había desaparecido.

¡Ahora me niega también el placer de verla!

-¿Draco?-

Suspiró resignado. -¿Qué pasa Vanessa? – dijo volviéndose hacia la chica.

-¿Me acompañas a cenar?- preguntó ella, coqueta.

-No, lo siento, estoy muy cansado-

Ella le hizo pucheros pero Draco no desistió.

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño-

-¡No!- exclamó

Vanessa lo miró molesta.

-Es decir, no, tu deberías ir- sonrió – no te quiero contagiar el desánimo.

-Vamos créetelo- pensó

Ella lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero al final se lo creyó.

-Está bien¿te veo en la mañana?

-Claro-dijo aliviado. Ella se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos, se volvió y una sombra pasó rápidamente por el pasillo a su derecha.

La curiosidad lo llevó a seguirle los pasos, subió escaleras y atravesó pasillos, y al final llegó a la torre Este, la lechucería.

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, tratando de no ser descubierto…

_A 21 de Enero_

_Estimado Sr. Voska:_

_El motivo de la presente, es, principalmente, el pedirle disculpas por la tardanza de la respuesta a la carta anterior, en la que usted me hizo una invitación, por la cual le estoy muy agradecida y de la cual tengo una duda:_

_¿Sigue en pie la invitación?_

_El motivo de la tardanza de mi respuesta es que hace dos meses tenía prioridades y perspectivas muy diferentes a las que tengo actualmente, razón por la cual me he decidido a escribir esta carta._

_Esperando ansiosamente su respuesta y perdón; se despide de usted._

_**Hermione Granger**_

Dejó la pluma a un lado del papel y admiró su trabajo.

-Bien- se dijo – Ahora¿La mando?

Puso la barbilla sobre su mano y suspiró.

Leyó y releyó la carta con la esperanza de que entre las palabras apareciera su respuesta.

Pensó en Draco… el ya estaba siguiendo con su vida, era feliz con la tal Vanessa Mason.

_¿Celosa?_

-Bastante.- Murmuró

Y entonces recordó la mañana, el desayuno, como él recibía un beso que debió haber sido suyo.

Golpeo la mesa con furia.

-La mando- se dijo.

Tomó un sobre, metió el papel en él y se levantó.

Atravesó la sala común y se dirigió a la lechucería, creyó escuchar unas voces en el pasillo pero no les dio importancia y siguió caminando.

Entró a la lechucería, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar a la adecuada para mandar su carta.

Entonces vio una lechuza marrón, se acercó y ella al instante voló alrededor de Hermione. La lechuza se paró frente a Hermione y alzó una pata esperando que la castaña atara la carta.

La joven se acerco y ató el mensaje. Se separó sin decirle nada, dudosa…

Draco, al reconocer a Hermione sintió el impulso de salir corriendo a abrazarla, después de todo, así era como acostumbraba sorprenderla, y aunque hasta después de un tiempo ella dejo de asustarse no lo dejó de hacer.

Se contuvo y se mordió el labio maldiciéndose mentalmente por no controlarse, normalmente le era muy fácil, pero no con ella.

Ella, que le desenmascaraba, que interpretaba sus gestos (la única que lo hacia acertadamente), que descifraba su mirada, que sabía sus movimientos, y él, que caía ante ella al verla en los pasillos, al ver una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al sentirla cerca…

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y volvió a fijar su mirada en Hermione.

Ya había atado el mensaje a la lechuza pero, se veía confundida…

¿Dudaría en mandarla¿Tendría algo que ver con él?

Nunca lo sabría, puesto que ella al fin había decidido mandarla, había murmurado unas palabras a la lechuza que ahora volaba sobre el bosque prohibido.

Ella suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente. Entonces se volvió miró hacia la ventana, pero la lechuza ya había desaparecido.

_Se arrepiente…_

Ella se mordió el labio y repentinamente echó a correr hacia la salida, como queriendo huir de algo.

Atravesó la puerta tan rápidamente que Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse y lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar que su hombro chocara con el de Hermione y que un pequeño "Auch" escapara de su boca.

Naturalmente ella se volvió y levantó la varita, su intuición le decía que ahí había algo más, pero su vista le decía lo contrario.

Después de unos minutos bajó la varita, miró con desconfianza y siguió caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando ella desapareció en la esquina Draco soltó un gran suspiro y se recargo en la pared, aliviado.

-¡Idiota!- se recriminaba - ¡Casi lo echas a perder¡Estás fingiendo que no la amas ¿Recuerdas! –

Pero era tan difícil no hacerlo, y como no, si ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, si por ella se levantaba cada mañana aunque solo fuera para verla entrar como siempre, orgullosa y con la cara en alto, aunque él sabía que si no le ganara el orgullo le fallarían las piernas y caería destrozada en frente de todos… pero él estaba incluido en el "todos" y por eso no lo hacía, por eso escondía su furia, celos y frustración detrás de una máscara fría e indiferente, tal como él le había enseñado…

Bueno chicas, aquí concluye este capítulo, en vdd esperamos sea de su agrado… fueron 11 paginas de Word.

Disculpen la tardanza, no les digo nada mas, solo que en el proximo capitulo contestaremos reviews.

Cuidense besos

Atte:

Sho Felton y Rocio Lovegood

RRRRR

EEEE

VVV

IIII

EEEE

WWWW

SSSS

**PLEASE!**


	4. Dia de martirio

Bueno chicas, primero que nada "Gracias" por leer esta historia no saben como se los agradecemos…

A **Kleakatica4ever, becky, Cristina, PiaGrangeer, Luz que olvidaste prendida, Alexia Riddle entre otras, **en verdad,

muchísimas gracias, fueron sus reviews los que nos animaron a subir este capitulo tan rápido jajaja… espero les guste… Xoxox

Ah! Y mil disculpas por haber puesto "Alexa" en lugar de "Vanessa" en una parte, lo que sucede es que cambiamos el nombre de ese personaje varias veces, y pues al final quedo en Vanessa aunque creo que por ahí se me fue esa…jeje

Capítulo 4:

Hermione llegó a la sala común y se fue directamente a su cuarto, donde se cambió y se acostó; pero no tenía sueño, sólo estaba ahí, mirando al techo.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos y se levantó bruscamente, cerró los doseles y se volvió a acostar.

-¿Lo ves Lav? Aquí esta- decía lo que parecía ser la voz de Parvati.

-Sí, lo se Parvati, ya me di cuenta.

-¿Y porque estás tan preocupada entonces?

-Parvati¿cuándo ha faltado a una clase?- contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-¿Hermione?-

-Sí-

-Mmm… nunca-

-¡Exacto!... se puso muy rara desde…-

-¡Desde que le dije lo de Malfoy!

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Lavender.

-¿No lo ves?-

-¿Estas insinuando… lo que creo que estas insinuando!-

-¿Qué Hermione está enamorada de él? Sí-

-¡Estás loca!- contestó burlona Lavender.

-¡No! Sólo piénsalo¡Está celosa!- afirmó Parvati.

"Sí, bastante" pensó Hermione.

-¡Parvati!-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, simplemente, no puede ser¡no puedo ser!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Sólo imagínalo… ¿Hermione y Malfoy¡Nunca!-

"El corazón no ve diferencia entre Slytherins y Gryffindors" pensó Hermione al escuchar la discusión de sus compañeras.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Parvati dándose por vencida -… Hermione y Malfoy ¡Nunca!-

"Que equivocadas están… si supieran" pensó de nuevo la castaña.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado junto a él.

Y la segunda noche no fue más fácil que la primera, la ausencia se hacía cada vez más clara, y ella se daba cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se levantó por la mañana como un fantasma, vacío, ya no sentía el frío que lo rodeaba, ni escuchaba las constantes llamadas de Blaise.

Sólo tenía una idea fija en la cabeza, Hermione.

Ardía en deseos por un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, un te quiero… ¡Algo!

Caminaba por los pasillos, buscándola.

Al fin llegó al Gran Comedor y la vio, en medio de todo. Su respiración se volvió agitada al sentir como todo desaparecía, para él sólo existían él y ella… nadie más.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ya no aguantaba, sólo había pasado un día y ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Paró

¿Qué haces Draco?

Apretó el puño

Entonces volteó a su izquierda

Vanessa

La tomó violentamente por el brazo, y la besó, ella al principio se asustó pero después de unos momentos le correspondido.

Al separarse sonrió, pero se decepcionó al abrir los ojos y tropezarse con dos ojos azules en vez de dos ojos color miel.

-Hermione…- murmuró débilmente.

¿Qué?- exclamó Vanessa.

La niebla desapareció de golpe para situarlo en la realidad.

-¿Qué?- repitió él.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

"Idiota" pensó el rubio.

-Por tu nombre- contestó simplemente

Vanessa lo miró confundida.

-Has estado muy raro amor¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿A mi? Nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Bien, entonces te espero en Encantamientos, iré un momento con mis amigas.-

-Claro-

Vanessa le dio un beso de despedida y se alejó.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de ella y no estaba, miró extrañado a todos lados pero no la encontró. Chasqueo la lengua.

"No creo que siga faltando a clase" pensó el rubio.

Salió del comedor y llegó al lago, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en un grueso árbol.

"Perdí el control, totalmente… iba a cometer una tontería" pensaba.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, preocupado.

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil olvidarla…"

Y lo era… ella le seguía a todas partas, sus recuerdos, su perfume, su sonrisa; la veía en todos lados y no podía evitarlo.

Ella era la razón de su desveló y dolor. El verla en los pasillos con la sonrisa en la cara le partía el corazón, porque aunque la sonrisa adornara su rostro, sus ojos se habían apagado, ya no resplandecían.

Se había que su corazón se había cerrado, endurecido para no volver a sentir el dolor, como el de él; por eso nunca amaría a Vanessa, porque su corazón ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas y sangre como para volver a abrirse, por que había vivido tan inmenso dolor en carne propia.

Ella era lo único que Draco Malfoy no tendría nunca, Hermione Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione entró al comedor y se encontró con Lavender y Parvati, se quedaron en el centro, hablando, y aunque no se sentía con muchos ánimos, sonrió; sonrisa que no duró mucho.

Las puertas de pronto retumbaron al ser abiertas de manera un tanto violenta, por un joven rubio.

Hermione se volvió y pronto se encontró perdida en esos ojos grises. Frunció el ceño, parecía enfermo, estaba más pálido de lo normal (y eso ya era mucho decir).

Él la miraba, enfermo, loco, desesperado, se asustó aun más cuando el comenzó a caminar hacia ella y de pronto paró, apretó los puños.

Hermione levantó la ceja cuando su prometida se acercó a él y tomó su brazo.

Él apartó la mirada y tomó violentamente a la chica por el brazo, la besaba.

Hermione levantó la cabeza indignada, se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse.

"¿Cómo se atreve¡Y para colmo, en mi cara!" pensaba indignada.

Se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Olvidé mis libros en la torre, las alcanzo luego- dijo atropelladamente.

-Está bien- dijeron ambas.

"patética excusa" pensó aun enfadada.

Salió de ahí, caminaba, sus pasos comenzaron a acelerarse y corrió hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella con las palmas abiertas sobre la madera como tratando de aferrarse.

Algunas lágrimas intentaban salir, pero No lloraría, ya no más. Ya le había llorado demasiado, además era un maldito que no se merecía sus lágrimas, ni las de nadie más. Ese rubio arrogante no se merecía nada, no se merecía a nadie. Se dejó caer en el piso y se recargó en la puerta enfurecida con ella misma por ser tan débil… pero era tan difícil OLVIDARLO.

Levantó la vista, vio su mochila y relacionó.

Mochila, libros, trabajo, clase, tardanza, enojo…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó levantándose apresuradamente.

Tomó la mochila y salió corriendo hacia el aula de transformaciones.

"…con slytherin" pensó deteniéndose cansada frente a la puerta.

Suspiró apesadumbrada, se acomodó la mochila y se mordió el labio…

"Nada pasa si pierdes una clase… una insignificante clase"

Justo se iba a dar la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Planeaba ir a alguna otra parte Srta. Granger?- dijo la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall desde el salón.

Respiró profundamente y entró.

-No, a ningún lado profesora-

-Muy bien, entonces pase y siéntese. Ah! Y son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su tardanza.

Se sentó junto a Lavender y Parvati, aún sonrojado por las miradas clavadas en ella.

-Hola Herm¿estás bien?... luces un tanto…- comenzó Parvati.

-Estoy bien, pongamos atención chicas, por favor- dijo cansada.

-Está bien¿hablamos luego?- pregunto Lav.

-Tal vez- contestó simplemente la castaña.

Se recargó en su silla y cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello…RECUERDOS… era lo único que tenía de él.

Aquellos momentos felices, tristes, de enojo, momentos en los que él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla, para besarla… sus caricias. Sus abrazos, sus palabras, su cabellera rubia, su aroma; la embriagaba de nuevo, lo sentía ahí, junto a ella… pero no, su imaginación la engañaba, sus deseos la trastornaban.

No, no debía pensar en él. Abrió los ojos lentamente. No lo podía creer, lo tenía frente a ella. Lo tenía tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos: era la única manera de tenerlo.

De pronto Draco se inclinó hacia la derecha y le susurró unas palabras en el oído a Vanessa… ¿Vanessa? Sí, ella lo tenía, ella disfrutaba ahora de sus besos, caricias.

De pronto Draco le besó el cuello a la chica, el corazón de Hermione volvía a caer en pedazos.

Suspiró recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de su asiento y cruzándose de brazos. Cerró los ojos, exhaló y los abrió de nuevo, decidida a poner atención a la maestra en vez de a sus "compañeros" de enfrente.

-La transformación no es dolorosa, pero se necesita de mucho esfuerzo y concentración para…-

-¡Draco¡Para!-

-¿Porqué tú lo dices?-

-… se requieren ciertos datos para registrarse…-

-¡Ya! Se reía Vanessa.

Apretó el pergamino

-… yo, por ejemplo…-

-Lo hago por que te quiero…-

El papel crujió entre sus dedos.

-Ya lo sé- lo besó

-…el papeleo puede durar meses…-

-¡Aquí no Draco!-

-… no es fácil se requiere…-

-No puedo esperar bebe-

-…concentración…-

Se besaron

-…físicamente el animago…-

-Podemos faltar a la siguiente clase...-

-… necesita control mental…-

Le besaba el cuello

-…condición psicológica…-

Ella reía

-… mucha paciencia, ya que no es fácil la transformación…-

El pergamino ahora era casi polvo

-…y…- el sonido de la campana los interrumpió a todos.

Al instante el sonido de los libros cerrándose, y papeles volando reino el salón.

---------------------------

Draco y Vanessa salieron primero, seguidos de varios Slytherin y ella se quedó ahí sentada, apretando lo que una vez fue pergamino, miraba hacia la puerta… hasta que una mano pasando frente a su rostro la distrajo.

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí le dejo jajajaja…. La verdad viene una de

las partas cruciales de la historia, si dejan reviews espero subirlo

pronto... hasta pronto… xoxo

RRRRR

EEEE

VVVV

IIII

EEEE

WWWW

SSSSSS

PLEASE D


End file.
